The MasterHarper of Pern: Chapter 11
Covers the Turn 2LI414 (2471 AL) Robinton returns to Benden Hold, and sought out Maizella to learn how Lady Hayara was doing. Maizella informs him that she has taken a sleeping drug. Maizella is upset at Raid's matter-of-factly assumption of power, though Robinton believes it is simply his way of dealing. Robinton sends out a drum report of the double tragedy. Sympathy pours in from other Holds. F'lon arrived, bringing in Faroguy, Fax, and one of Faroguy's sons. Fax appeared to have joined the group at the last minute. Gennel and Grogellan also arrived thanks to F'lon. After a quick bath, Robinton goes to report to Gennel. Robinton gives his report on the double tragedy. After the Council starts, Fax meets up with Robinton, and after a brief conversation, in which Fax sounded amused, departs. Manora, a young weyrgirl who had spoken to S'loner on the fatal night, reports that she overheard Maidir asking to be conveyed home, and that S'loner said he'd be glad to, as he wished for an excuse to leave. He'd been having pains in his arms rather more often than he'd admitted. Robinton notices that Lord Faroguy looked rather weakened. Fax snidely remarks that there may be another Council soon. Melongel and Farevene convince Faroguy to seek a consultation from Ginia. C'vrel asks Robinton to make sure that F'lon and Fax remain separated, fearing that Fax was looking for an excuse to kill F'lon. It appears that S'loner had sent F'lon out on a few "unwise" errands. Robinton enters the room where F'lon was napping and locks the door. That evening, F'lon wakes up, and demands the key from Robinton. F'lon leaves the room, looking for Fax, but Fax had already left. Robinton expresses his concern to the Masterhealer, Masterharper, and Lord Grogellan about Fax's ambitions. Raid took charge as Lord Holder, with efficiency, but also inflexibility, and without tact. He sends Robinton back to the Harper Hall after he attempted to smooth over his actions. He gives Robinton permission to drum for a ride from F'lon, and gives him a parchment to take to Gennel. Hayon is dismayed at his half-brother's actions. Hayon tells Robinton to convey to F'lon that Raid was upset over F'lon paying so much attention to Naprila, Raid's half-sister. F'lon returns Robinton to the Harper Hall. Gennel sympathized with Robinton, agreeing that he had done nothing wrong. Robinton travels to Tillek Hold next, a destination that would prove momentous for him. Robinton studied hard while there for mis mastery. He made the trip to Tillek on runnerbeast, along with Groghe, the son of Lord Grogellan of . Groghe was to spend a Turn in Tillek, stewarding for Lord Melongel. On the way to Tillek, Robinton arbitrates a long-running dispute between two holders on either side of the Fort-Tillek border over a broken wall. The man on the Fort side, Sucho, of the wall was a herder, the man on the Tillek side, Tortole, a forester. Robinton remarks with a grin that "a wall has two sides". Robinton manages to convince both parties to repair their side of the wall, solving a dispute that had been a long-running annoyance to both Lords, and had separated the two families. That evening, Robinton plays music for both families. Robinton spends the night with the Tillek family, while Groghe spends the night with the Fort Family. Groghe was quite amused by Robinton's solution, and Robinton himself was not displeased. either. Characters Introduced *Melongel "Wall People" *Fort Side **Sucho - Holder *Tillek Side **Tortole - Holder **Klada - Daughter of Tortole, in love with Sucho's son **Pessia - Wife of Valrole, originally from Tillek Fishercrafthall **Saday - Wife of Tortole, had considerable talent in handicraft, Robinton convinced her that she could sell them for marks. **Torlin - Son of Tortole **Valrole - Son of Tortole Characters Appearing *C'rob *C'vrel *Fax *Gennel *Groghe *Hayon *Maizella *Manora *Merelan *M'ridin *Raid *Robinton Characters Mentioned *Anta *Cording *Farevene *Faroguy *Grogellan *Hayara *Maidir (deceased) *Minnarden - Masterharper at Tillek *Naprila *Rasa *S'loner (deceased) *Winalla M11